1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical systems, and more particularly to electrical generator arrangements for electrical systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as aircraft commonly include generators connected to the aircraft electrical system for providing electrical power to power-consuming devices carried by the vehicle. Examples of such generators include energy storage devices, main generators, auxiliary power unit generators, and emergency power generators.
Energy storage devices generally receive electrical power from other power sources, such as main generators, auxiliary power unit generators, and/or ground power connections when available. Main generators and auxiliary power unit generators generally receive mechanical power from a main engine. The mechanical power is typically communicated to the generator through a rotating transmission element, which converts the mechanical rotation into electrical power. Emergency power generators typically receive power outside of the aircraft, such as from fluid flow external to the aircraft. When needed as a source of emergency or supplemental power, the emergency power generator is deployed from the aircraft into the surrounding airstream, which drives the blades to rotate the generator to extract energy from the airstream. As power requirements for aircraft systems increase, the power generation requirement serviced by such generators increases.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved electrical power sources for aircraft electrical systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.